Please referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a casino mainly has a plurality of gambling apparatus installed to provide gambling games for players. The gambling apparatus mainly can be divided into a gambling machine 1 (referring to FIG. 1) and a physical table top 2 (referring to FIG. 2) managed by a dealer. The players can play games on both of them.
In order to manage the gambling apparatus, the casino generally sets up a casino management system connected to the gambling apparatus to receive signals from them and also facilitate management thereof. To meet security requirement and ensure smooth operations of the gambling apparatus and get well-informed conditions of all gambling apparatus on the premise of the casino, the casino usually also installs a casino monitoring system. The casino monitoring system generally includes a plurality of monitor lenses 3 and a plurality of monitor screens (not shown in the drawings) corresponding to the monitor lenses 3. The monitor lenses 3 aim to monitor operation of the gambling apparatus (gambling machine 1 or physical table top 2). Depending on actual needs and onsite environmental requirements, the monitor lenses 3 and gambling apparatus can be set up in a one-to-one, multiple-to-one, or one-to-multiple fashion to meet requirement of full scope monitoring. Security personnel can constantly monitor and watch the monitor screens to be instantly informed, of the conditions taking place on the gambling apparatus.
While the aforesaid conventional casino management system and casino monitoring system allow management personnel to get feedback signals from the gambling apparatus about special events happened thereof, to clearly identify the causes of those special events occurred to the gambling apparatus and take suitable actions instantly, onsite image while the special events take place often are needed. However, to find the onsite image the security personnel have to locate the required monitor lenses 3 at the affected gambling apparatus and manually sort, scan and sift the saved monitoring image data. It is a tedious and time-consuming process. Hence unless the special event is very significant, such measure is rarely being taken in practice.